Fire Alarm
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Selected from the academy and pulled through the ranks as a medical ninja, Sakura never met the man in her building called Kakashi Hatake until a series of fire alarms pulled them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Alarm**

 **Summary** : Selected from the academy and pulled through the ranks as a medical ninja, Sakura never met the man in her building called Kakashi Hatake until a series of fire alarms pulled them together.

 **Rating:** M.

Sexual situations, violence, blood and bad language (not overly explicit, but still not something I'd recommend to teens/kids).

 **Pairing** : Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

 **Disclaimer:** I play with borrowed toys, make no profit and do not claim ownership over any characters/places/theme mentioned. I am not bilingual, so please forgive any misused/errored attempts to include a language mix. If you can correct any, please message me and I will edit.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

"Not again!" Sakura cried, one leg frozen in her pyjama pants.

It was the third time this week the fire alarm had gone off. The other two times she'd been pulling the nightshift and missed the midnight intrusion, but this was her night off!

Quickly yanking on the clothing, she made haste out of the door.

The apartments were upmarket to say the least but the owner had strict rules:

1) no smoking.

2) no pets.

3) bills are paid on time.

4) All safety procedures must be followed at all times.

The penalty; eviction.

Sakura had retained the sense to yank a coat from the hanger by the door and grab her keys from the side, but everything else had been focussed on keeping the valued apartment she had.

It was perfect for her. The rooms were huge (the closet: amazing), the utility bills were cheap and the location was within walking distance of everywhere, including her work at the hospital.

The apartments were mostly rented out to valued nin and their families. Most of whom she never met in all honesty.

Still, she joined them with a sympathetically annoyed smile and rushed down the stairs into the freezing cold.

"You need to sort this out. I have children! Tired, crying children!" One of the genjutsu users Sakura had met briefly was standing outside with a child in her arms already yelling at the landlord. He was hunched over, eyebrows obscuring most of his vision, but nodding along with her. Sakura moved herself over from the crying child and shoved her arms into the coat, already wishing she'd thought to bring more clothes. She watched as the other residents scurried out shooting death glares at the old man. But he had one response; that he was following procedures and if anyone didn't like it, they were free to leave.

It quickly shut everyone up.

Sakura shuffled from one foot to the other, hoping the false alarm wouldn't take an hour to establish like the last one, or at least that's what her neighbour told her.

Speaking of, there was her neighbour now.

Sakura smiled at Iruka, her former sensei from the academy. He made his way over with a smile.

"Hey. Night off tonight, huh?"

"And what a way to spend it." she complained lightly.

"Yeah. Mr Utamagi thinks it's 2C smoking."

"Ms Rutka?" Sakura question, the woman in question leaning against the far wall with a million miles of thought in her eyes. "I thought she was already kicked out?" Sakura lowered her voice greatly, knowing the presence of ninjas wouldn't let gossip slip by their ears.

"It didn't stick." And from Iruka's tone, it sounded like he didn't appreciate that.

Sakura sighed and looked down at the slipper boots she was wearing, they didn't do much against the freezing cold of the ground. Iruka, like the other nin, were all trained to be ready at the drop of a hat and had the ability to dress within seconds. Sakura however, had been hunted in the academy, identified with a talent for chakra control and adopted into a medical career. Six years on, she'd advanced to the critical case unit, risen in the ranks. The only nin she interacted with were staff and those too broken and bleeding to recognise or share a name.

"Hmmm." The mumbled groan of the landlord brought all ears to him. "Hatake…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she'd never met the man in the apartment above her, but she hated him with a passion. She'd never heard a positive word about anything but his talents. His personality was offensive at best and the only pleasing thing about him she did hear was his name in prayer from whichever women of the night he claimed to take home.

Like she said, she loathed the man, he made her lack of relationships seem pitiful. And the little sex life her career did allow… well, it didn't even put a scratch against his conquests and exploits.

Yeah… she wasn't surprised he had ignored the fire alarm. He was probably upstairs drilling into another woman trying to satisfy an insatiable lust. She scoffed silently to herself, she hoped he got tossed out on his man-whore ass.

"Hai." The soft word parted her thoughts and she found herself introduced to her upstairs neighbour for the first time. And damn did he make an impression.

Pyjama pants were swinging low on finely cut hips, a mask hanging over his face, forehead protector slung over his legendary sharingan eye… and that was it. Well, for clothes. His shaggy white hair was enough to drag your eyes up, it hung in every direction, untamed and aggressive: like they said he was.

Sakura dropped her eyes and concluded he must have been freezing his ass off as he was stood barefoot onto the tarmac, yet, he looked completely unperturbed, just another day to him.

"Late Hatake." The landlord grumbled and Sakura got a perverse satisfaction from the criticism. "4 minutes for a full evacuation of the building. If this was a real fire you would have burned!" he chastised harshly, his finger wagging.

Hatake watched the finger move up and down like a cat disinterested in a toy.

"Hai. Hai." The words were a brush off.

"I have other buyers." Mr Utamagi threatened. "I'm sure they will appreciate your apartment."

Sakura smiled, a breath of a laugh slipping past her lips. But as she did, a grey eye pinned her where she stood. Hatake had heard her. It ran a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. She couldn't stand the way his eye sent rivers of pain into her, she had to look away. Far far away.

"Next time, you are out within 2 minutes."

"Hai." It sounded angry, but without a glance Sakura couldn't confirm and she wasn't risking meeting his gaze again.

"Don't get clever with me. I'm 72 and I made it down three flights of stairs faster than the copy ninja. I should have you de-ranked for that." Mr Utamagi spoke, an air of a joke in his tone.

But yet again, Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that wanted to be free. She smothered it as best she could, but she could feel the heated stares from Mr Hatake burn into her.

This was the man keeping her awake on her nights off, and the landlord was putting him to shame.

Sakura's face must have been burning red when she turned back to Mr Utamagi's address about the fire-alarm procedure. He ran through everything they all already knew and she stood shifting on her feet to try and keep warm.

As the talk grew more and more boring, she couldn't help but risk another glance at her mystery night owl. He didn't even have goosebumps, not even an inch of his perfectly toned body showed any sign of being cold.

Sakura swallowed, still unable to meet the man's face.

She'd seen her fair share of toned bodies working in the hospital. She'd wiped blood clean from abs that shouldn't ever be so clearly defined. She'd stitched sculpted biceps back together. But this man… he looked like a living coil, ready to pounce at any given time. He was wound tight in the ropes of his muscles. Sinew built on sinew. He was lean, but crafted with a fine touch.

If she dropped her eyes again she might get lost in those hips, or that sharp v that was begging to be touched.

Woah.

Sakura stopped her thinking short.

Touched. Where had that come from?

One too many lonely nights, she presumed.

At least now she knew how he took a new woman back each night. All he had to do was flash some muscle and any half brained twit would overlook his asshole personality to be with him.

His body promised a night you would never forget. Her personality (what little she had experienced and what criticisms she had heard) promised an acid bath to regret.

"Look we get it!" the genjutsu mother cried, interrupting him. "Half of us are freezing, my kids need to sleep. Just pin out a notice in the morning please."

"Fine. I will come and see you all individually during the day." And to Mr Utagami, that was going to be acceptable. The woman didn't have an opportunity to fight, she took the offer and took her kids back inside.

The others seemed to follow her lead, moving in past the door and back up the stairs to their respective rooms.

"Delaying the fun until tomorrow I guess." Iruka whispered sarcastically, bringing a smile to Sakura's face.

She followed Iruka in, only realising the eyes on her as they stopped her at the door. "Kakashi." Iruka passed a nod to Kakashi Hatake, then kept on walking. But an arm stretched out before Sakura, blocking her way.

"Excuse me." she tried first, always raised polite. Okay, so a little snark came through, but it was mostly polite. He said nothing, didn't move. Just raked his eyes slowly down her figure.

She waited all of two long seconds before ducking under his arm and following Iruka up the stairs.

He must have let her, a ninja like him, with the sharingan like his could have easily stopped her.

She focussed on the stairs, feeling his eyes follow her until he lost her line of sight. Even then there was a haunting heat that followed her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are so sweet with your reviews (bar one guest insisting I kill myself, which was _rude_ ) thank you for taking the time to write me a review too. I really hope I don't let you down (except said guest, who will be so disappointed because I am not going to commit suicide for you because you don't like a pairing, duh).

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

Her second encounter with her upstairs neighbour came the following week. Mr Utagami had told the buildings the fire alarm had been triggered by someone smoking in one of the rooms. He'd raged for hours about his apartments being for non-smokers and non-smokers only, thankfully Sakura had missed the chat for work demands and been ruled out as a suspect by Mr Utagami due to the several incidents occurring when she wasn't even there. However, he stressed this didn't exclude her from procedures of fire-drills.

This fire drill occurred at 3am. Whoever the hell was smoking at 3am was asking for her to throw out her medical oath and slice them clean with her healing hands. She grumbled and groaned, rolling out of the bed and stumbling in the dark towards her dressing gown and boots. No way in hell was she freezing her ass off again for this fire-drill. At least if there was a real fire she would be toasty warm.

She grumbled, her head pounding against the blaring alarm as she made her way to the coat rack and to shove her feet into boots. Her key became an afterthought as she almost locked herself out and only just caught the door in time. But finally, she was out of the door, key in hand, hands in pockets and sleep messed hair giving her a bad character.

She had turned onto the stairs when she met a familiar glare belonging to a saunterer.

"Late?" followed his stare. His voice gruff and strong. In that one word, he managed to mess with her calm.

Late? She was never late. She was just preventing herself from freezing to death.

She ignored him, taking position in front of him on the stairs and walking down them as fast as she could without breaking fire-procedure rule 3 of 'no running'.

"Haruno, 3 minutes 42 seconds." Mr Utagami chastised.

"It's 3am. I've only just got in from work and got to sleep." she fired back, a little vicious with the bite.

"No excuse. Fire is fire."

She chose not to snap back and risk her apartment. Besides, he had another target to chew out. "Hatake. Again. You are going to give me your fine apartment soon."

"I was escorting my sleep deprived neighbour safely out." Was his formal answer. The longest sentence she'd ever heard him say… and it boiled her blood. Escorting her out?! He did nothing of the sort.

"Ahhhh, Hatake. So kind. Always thinking of others. A great credit to the principle of Konoha."

Sakura whirled around, mouth dropped open that the landlord had bought that shit from the copy nin's mouth.

Kakashi Hatake however, was charming him with a bashful smile, his eye slicing Sakura with a challenge; 'I win' it echoed. She hadn't even been aware there was a game. But something rang victorious in his mind.

Sakura huffed and stormed her way over to Iruka who looked a little more annoyed than usual, his death stare (usually saved for the naughty children) focussed on Ms Rutka.

"She still here?" Sakura whispered to him conspiringly.

"No idea how she's doing it. But he can't find a shred of evidence to kick her out with."

"Can't he just expire her contract?!" Sakura hissed.

"If only…" Iruka sighed. Something caught his attention though and he lifted his head, pasting on a smile and greeting another neighbour. "Kakashi. I hope the missions are treating you better than this building."

Sakura's eyes flashed wide, snapping up to the newcomer.

"More or less." he answered succinctly, as was his forte.

"Have you met Sakura? She's head doctor for the trauma ward at the hospital. I'm sure she has a chart with your name on somewhere." Iruka had a habit of introducing Sakura with any opportunity he got. She liked to think it was because he was so proud of her, but she knew it was a little bit of boasting as well. Even the strongest men fall prey to sins like boasting. She couldn't blame him, his other students weren't always so memorable. Well, not for positives.

"Hn." Kakashi's eyes speared her again. Oh so easily.

"Oh. Miss your latest check-up?" Sakura guessed, but casually directly the question to Iruka.

"Last check-up. Try his last 23 years of check-ups." he laughed at her alarmed eyes.

"Does Tsunade know?"

"Who do you think signs off his paperwork each year?" Iruka smiled. "She can't stand to lose him in the field just because he's lazy and hates hospitals."

"I guess some people get special treatment." Sakura spoke with clenched teeth.

"Some people deserve it." It was a nice enough statement, but the inflection was harshly intended. It was all Kakashi needed to say to cement her opinion of him.

* * *

Her next night off, her rude awakening wasn't from the sirens of the fire alarm. No, this time it was the siren upstairs submitting to the asshole that was her neighbour.

"Just like that. Yeah. Oh yes!" she screamed in pleasure.

Sakura threw herself face down on the bed, a pillow pulled tightly over her ears.

But the grunts and groans of the male companion sounded like they were right on top of her.

As much as she didn't like it, her body was responding to the familiar sounds that used to fulfil her own life. She kicked out her legs repeatedly on the bed, thumping up her own noise that still couldn't overpower the upstairs fortress of lust.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gunna come. Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura sighed in relief that the bitch had the world record for fastest female orgasm. But after the series of pleasured moans, she heard one word that had her throwing off her duvet and finding her shoes and overnight bag. "Again!"

Ino would lend her the couch, and if she was out, the hospital would welcome her to the on-call room so she could find some damn sleep.

The noises followed her as she packed the bag in record time and stomped around the apartment. Just as she was picking up her keys and her coat, she heard seven words that explained the noise

"How about we _both_ treat _you_ now?" said the female voice in an alluring fashion that needed no reprimand.

It was a threesome at the very least and it seemed to have the intention of lasting all night at this rate. Sakura grumbled a string of curses, slamming her door on the way out.

She made it down two floors when the smell of cigarette smoke caught her nose. Her eyes lashed out at the door closest to her: 2C.

Her rage was only fuelled by this, she stormed back up the stairs and beelined straight to the landlords door, intent of getting two of his precious apartment freed up. No more wake-up calls from the sexpest, or the fire-alarm. She needed her sleep and this building was meant to be the best location to enable that.

Before she could even knock, the door was open and the furry eyebrows were raised to greet her.

"You smelled the smoke didn't you… you came to inform your dear landlord didn't you?" he beamed at her. "Oh, I like you." He smiled. "I know someone who's not paying rent for the rest of this month." He patted her on the shoulder from his small height in praise. She didn't bother to tell him it was the 28th of the month and 2 days of free rent was hardly anything to shout about, but she wasn't going to argue.

Before she could thank him, he was ticking her name from a clipchart that appeared from nowhere and hitting the fire-alarm button on his left. The siren rang out and another night of sleep had been disturbed. He waved her off and she ran out of the building before other doors could open and blame her.

By the time she reached Ino's apartment and had been grunted entrance and a finger to the sofa, she could see all of the patrons outside in the cold. Her eyes ran over the crowd, not seeing her upstairs neighbour. He was probably busy balls deep in one of the girls, whichever one was free.

She smirked to herself. He'd be kicked out by the morning.

But then there he was, sex hair and sweaty body, carrying a girl Sakura had never seen before and weaving some story of heroics to the landlord again.

Sakura felt her fist tighten, her nails digging into her palm. The bastard had it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the kind words and reviews, you guys are awesome and I hope I don't let you down with the direction I take this. I have written it all, it's seven chapters and will be posted every 3-4 days after i've had chance to proof them.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

The fourth night of the fire alarm, Sakura had managed to stumble herself up four flights of stairs after a 19 hour shift and a 10 hour long surgery, that in itself was a miracle. But as she stood, her weight leaned on her front door, she heard the calls of the primitive man that lived upstairs.

"Turn over." he instructed, the words mumbled, but heard perfectly. It was the sweetest she had ever heard the copy nin speak, yet it still had an 'obey or suffer' undertone. "Like that." he praised.

"Yeah you like it like this." the companion added.

Sakura grumbled, finding her keys at the bottom of her pocket and letting herself in. Ino's was too far away when she was this tired, it had been a feat to just make it home without curling up on the benches she passed.

"Oh, yeah. Oh god yes!" the newest female screamed. "You like it? You like it baby?"

"Hn." The groan of the nin did little to satiate his partner though.

"Yeah, I bet you like it." And with no answer, she found the phrase repeated.

Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"For kami's sake, just tell the bitch you fucking like it and she'll shut up!" Sakura found herself saying as she pulled her coat from her arms.

"I like it." She heard the echo of her words from the male upstairs and Sakura froze.

Could he hear her?

No, that was stupid…

He was probably just finally listening to the woman beneath him.

"Want me to ride you, baby?" the female asked between heavy breaths.

Correction; atop him.

"Hn." He didn't say much, but Sakura could hear the groans and grunts getting closer together for him, while the woman on top was too busy with her overly loud moaning.

Sakura's medical mind had studied the human body to no end, she knew Kakashi was textbook close to his finale, the woman; not so much. And if she thought she'd get a second round in a few minutes, Sakura was going to personally march up there and kill her.

"Yeah, wanna play with my nipples baby?" the lover asked.

"Hn." was all the response given.

Sakura was at her wits end. She was tired, she smelled like hospital soap and desperately wanted to forget about the last 10 hours she put in to save a nin whose heart had disagreed with the latest jutsu placed on him. It had been touch and go, and in the end… he slipped past recovery. 10 hours of life saving and he still died with her hands on his wounds.

"Please. Please." Sakura started to beg, her eyes up the ceiling. "Play with her tits, rub her clit and shut the bitch up. I've just walked out of a 10 hour surgery, I'm tired and listening to another round of you ploughing your way through Konoha is going to drive me _insane_." Sakura complained to the air.

"Oh yeah, touch my clit, oh yeah, just like that." The vocal side of the partnership above her had her freezing yet again.

Coincidence.

After all, there were only a limited number of things for sexual progression. This was the natural step and he took it. Of course he couldn't hear her, and he certainly wasn't listening.

But as the woman finished with a spectacularly whorish moan in the next few seconds, Sakura whispered a quiet "Thank you" to her ceiling.

An hour later Sakura was sound asleep.

Well, she was, until the blare of the fire alarm yanked her from her unconscious paradise and pulled her back to reality.

She groaned, grumbled and stamped her feet, but to keep her apartment, she pulled on her coat, her scarf and keys snagged on her way out. She followed 4A (sweet Mrs Lun who watered her plants when she had to travel to teach medicine) out of the halls and onto the staircase.

She joined Iruka on the ground floor with a sympathetic smile, but she saw immediately he was not alone. Sakura had heard about Iruka dating one of the other academy teachers, but she'd never seen it. Then again, she rarely saw much of the renters if they weren't hospital visitors or staff.

Sakura passed him a short wave which he kindly returned but she gave them their privacy in the cold, their cutesy cuddling keeping them both warm.

"Long shift?" came a voice next to her, making her jump. She turned to find the copy nin, his eyes in a book, his work garb covering him from head to toe.

"Yeah." she replied hesitantly. "Your friend leave?"

"Hn." A grunt of confirmation was all she received. "You look tired."

Sakura froze, her eyes turning to him like scorching lazers. Tired? She looked tired?! How else was she supposed to look?!

"I've been working near 24 hours straight," she began. "I get in, and someone's ' _entertainment_ ' keeps me awake even longer. I barely manage an hour and then some asshat decides to smoke in their room and destroy all my hopes of being happy today. So, I'm terribly sorry if I don't look wide awake at 5am!" Sakura snapped. "Not all of us can spend all our time…" she waved her hands, her sleepy mind searching for another way to name his nightly activities.

"Ploughing our way through Konoha?" he suggested with a zest of tease.

"Exactly." she huffed, then realised his words were identical to hers in the apartment. He had heard her alright. The bastard. "A little more courtesy next time." she grumbled out and pushed away from the wall she'd been leaning on to put some space between them.

Kakashi followed though.

"Jealous?"

"Jealous?!" she repeated. "Appalled is more like it."

"Uh-huh. Because some might say your ' _enthusiasm_ ' for a ' _finish_ ' tonight, was enough to constitute a passion." Kakashi picked his words carefully, Mr Utamagi walking past them ticking them off on his roster.

"A… you…" She couldn't find the words. "I hope you get kicked out on your ass." she snarled.

"When you want a hand with your… _passion_ … you know where I am." He grinned, or at least she thought he did. Then, before she could snarl another insult, he was snapping his book closed, passing Mr Utamagi with a few words and striding off towards the Hokage's tower.

"Ah Sakura." The landlord stopped by her as she fumed in her mind at the retreating back of the copy-nin. "Mr Hatake has informed me you would be willing to water his plants for the next week." His bushy eyebrows lifted to meet her eyes for a second.

"Ummm, next week?" she asked.

"Hai. He said he'll be out on official nin business for at least a week. He asked me to loan you his key. I… trust you have agreed to this." And the eyebrows rose in suspicion this time.

"Hai hai, watering his plants. For a week." she repeated, nodding all the time. A week of peace.

A week without the sex fiend upstairs.

A week of uninterrupted sleep.

A beautiful week.

The next morning, she had forgotten all about it, until she went out to the market for groceries and met Mr Utamagi by the door, asking if she wished to collect Mr Hatake's key to water his plants.

With a smile, she politely took the key, taking her groceries to her apartment.

After putting the fresh food away, she stared down at the single key.

She hoped he had a greenhouse up there, because she was going to take pleasure in letting it die off in the next week.

Serves him right for keeping her awake with his exploits.

But the longer she stared at the key, the more different ideas took route.

How would he have decorated the apartment?

Would he have lots of plants?

What was his bedroom like?

Okay, the last one was creepy. But she found herself heading up the stairs to the fifth level and standing outside 5B key in hand.

What would she find on the other side?

She crossed her fingers it wouldn't be a sex dungeon.

With a turn of the key, she let herself in.

Blue.

That was her initial impression. Soft blue walls with a complimentary blue sofa.

Neat, was her next assessment. Surprisingly clean.

Sakura closed the door behind her, a watering can and piece of paper on the dining table catching her eye. She approached them cautiously.

' _Plant in the bedroom needs watering_.'

That was all.

Nothing else.

She scoffed and took the note to the bin, the watering can to the sink as she filled it up.

There wasn't much difference in layout, after all, it was a replica of her own apartment. Except hers had more life in it.

She was told by her mentor at one point that career nins had vacant apartments most of the time; no trinkets, no photos, no little bits kept for memory or pleasure.

They focussed their room like their minds, everything was kept tidy and free from attachment.

From the apartment before her, it seemed very much like Kakashi was a career nin, to live and die for the mission, but then there were little pleasures like an old team photo, favourite weapons on the walls, trophies from successful ventures, trinkets given as gifts perhaps.

But unlike a career nin, he hadn't thrown them out, or sealed them away. He kept them in their place, but in eye sight.

She supposed it made sense, Iruka had told her Kakashi was a dedicated nin… until a few years ago, when he agreed to take teaching genins on the side. Things slowed down and he took his sweet time with everything.

Career nins certainly didn't take a new woman to bed every night. At least not when in their home town. Career nins valued the home above all other things, they would do anything for it to remain as perfect and beautiful as they could. Tearing through women cast a certain disrespect on their own town that they wouldn't dare to do. Well, unless they were Kakashi.

Sakura turned off the tap from the overflowing watering can, her mind having run away with her.

She took the can in the direction she knew would be the bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was simple with evidence of living. No chains and whips, no sex toys displayed on the walls. To think; the walls of this room had seen so much, so many scandals. That damn room had been responsible for keeping her awake.

The headboard alone was well deserving of her death stare.

She scouted the room, blatantly nosey, but finding little of interest. There was only one plant in the far corner.

She resigned herself to the duty, but as she approached it, the shiny hue to the leaves had her second guessing.

A touch confirmed it.

It was a damn plastic plant!

The bastard conned her into watering a plastic plant!

Sakura stormed out the kitchen, dropped the can in the sink and turned to leave.

"Yo." Sakura turned fast, running chakra along her hands ready for any opponent, except instead, there, on the table, was a ninken.

"No pets." she automatically spoke.

"Hai, but it's cold outside." And the pug sat on his haunches, tilting his head to the girl. "You won't tell, will you?"

"You're Hatake's ninken… ummm…" she desperately tried to remember the names of the dogs she'd read in the bingo book a long time ago.

"Pakkun." he grunted out to her. "You must be the plant waterer that lives below and complains."

"I do not complain!" she protested, but the dog raised a comical eyebrow to highlight the fact she just had. "And the plant is plastic, it doesn't need watering."

"Hai, he doesn't have the capabilities to keep a real plant alive." The dog replied glumly.

Sakura ignored the fact a man who couldn't keep a plant alive had such responsibility of life.

"So why am I here?" she asked instead.

The pug shrugged the best a dog could. "Great, just great." Sakura dropped herself onto the sofa, finding it softer than she imagined. The sound of paws padded over the floors then settled, she lifted her head to find him in a basket lined with pet fleeces.

The damn dog lived here, and Kakashi let it. She could have him kicked out for this.

The thought stirred in her mind.

Instead of a week without his frisky behaviour, she could have a lifetime.

Her grin reached her ears it was that bright.

And then, as was predictable, the damn fire alarm went off.

Sakura looked at the dog, who just put his paws over his ears.

"If this was a real fire, that could get you killed." she berated.

"Hn. I'd probably be able to smell it before you would." he countered. "Your strawberry shampoo has alcohol in, you should swap, it's bad for your hair." And like that Sakura found herself beat by a dog. "You better go before _you_ lose _your_ apartment." he reminded her and she was kicked into high gear, running from Kakashi's apartment, down the five set of stairs and out, just in time to meet the stopwatch of the landlord and a disgraced tut.

"3 seconds more and you'd be getting a warning, Miss Haruno."

"Gomen, I was watering Kakashi's plants."

"Hai hai." And then came Mrs Rutka from 2C, later than to be expected and stinking of cigarettes.

The landlord turned on her faster than even she could expect. "OUT OF MY BUILDING!" he shouted, drawing eyes from all of the residents. "You have 24 hours to vacate the premises or you will be forcibly removed." he snapped at her.

"What? You don't have any grounds to kick me out. You can't prove anything." she snapped.

In answer, he turned his stopwatch to her.

"Late." he bit out. "No more warnings for you!"

The turn of events shocked Sakura enough that she forgot about the pug upstairs. She was too busy swept in the passing joy of the residents. With Mrs Rutka out, there would be no more midnight fire alarms. No more freezing their asses off, waking up at stupid o'clock.

A visible sigh came collective from the residents.

"No. This isn't fair!"

"You signed the contract, you agreed the rules. The ruling has been decided." Mr Utamagi reminded her, her contract pulled from air to evidence him. "24 hours, not a second later." And he pressed buttons on his stopwatch to start a countdown.

Sakura smiled as she passed the flustered woman and went back into the warmth of her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys rock! I love my readers, you make me feel so happy. This chapter has a more serious plotline, but it will go back to light and fluffy fun after, promise ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

The week passed peacefully and alarm free. Sakura slept wonderfully, without interruption and worked hard at the hospital with a smile on her face. A good night sleep changed a lot. She returned to Kakashi's apartment only the once; to confirm she had indeed seen the ninken and he wasn't a figment of a sleep-deprived mind and secondly, to check he had food. Apparently, it wasn't an issue though; he could travel between realms to get his own food. So why she'd been asked to his apartment, she didn't know. Still, as the week closed, she left the spare key with Mr Utamagi and left for her night shift. Kakashi would be back that night and probably in need of a conquest or two. Well, he could have that night, but afterwards… there was a noise complaint with his name on it.

At 6am, Sakura dragged her feet across the gravel to make her way home.

Surgery had gone well, a troop had come back battered and bruised and ANBU agents had needed a lot more than just stitches. Sakura had done her part for the night, and now, there was a bed begging for her presence.

"Yo." A voice greeted her as she opened her door. She jumped back a step and laced chakra on her hands, but something was familiar. "Follow me." The pug walked out of her apartment through the door her body held open.

"wait, wh- how did you get in my apartment?"

"Window." he grunted out and turned back his head, awaiting her.

"I've just got back in from shift, can't we do this tomorrow, I won't report you if he keeps the noise down. Promise." she negotiated, anything for sleep.

"Bring your med kit." he nodded to the emergency bag for travel and teaching by her door.

Every cell in her body went on alert. No matter how tired she was, the patient came first. Wordlessly, she picked up the bag and let the embracing apartment close its door.

Her feet were fast on the stairs and led her right to Kakashi's door. Pakkun kicked it open with his paw and plodded further into the bedroom.

If he'd got himself stuck on a girl's piercing or something, she was going to kill him. Oh, god… he'd probably broken the poor girls hip… maybe his own.

Her steps started to slow, did she want to see what was in there? Did her medical curiosity and healing oath apply to sexual exploits of an overly active neighbour?

Sadly, she knew the answer was yes.

" _Don't move."_ Sakura heard from the ninken ahead of her and her hesitation faded a little. It must be serious.

But as she entered the bedroom the naked females she had expected were non-existent. Instead, there lie Kakashi, his duvet stained with blood, dripping a pool to the carpet where the edge hung over.

"Oh kami." she prayed in a whisper. Medic mode kicked in fast though. "What happened?" she asked, rushing to the bed and dropping the med kit on the bloodied duvet, slinging it open in the next second. Her hands scanned over him, but the triage was extensive. "Why the hell aren't you in the hospital?!"

"Can you fix him?"

"Stupidity can't be cured by jutsu." she bitterly snapped. "What the hell happened?" she repeated slowly through gritted teeth, her healing hands starting on the worst area.

"He came back like this." was all the dog could supply.

"Call the hospital, I can't do this alone."

"No other choice pinkie." Pakkun retorted. "He'd fight to stay out of it."

"Then I'll sedate him."

"And he'll use all his energy to burn it off rather than let it take effect." Pakkun answered. "He would rather die." he summed.

"Okay, do you know the Hyuugas?" she asked, desperate. She couldn't save him alone.

"Hai."

"Run to the compound, find Hinata, bring her here. Tell her I need her assistance now."

3 hours later, Sakura was bidding goodnight to a tired Hinata, and thanking her for the assistance. She closed the door to Kakashi's apartment and turned back to the ninken on the floor at her heels.

"I have a shift in," she turned her eyes to his clock. "5 hours." she sighed heavily. "I'll clean him up, but I need some sleep. I'll be back before my shift and after to check on him and change the bandages." she spoke to the pug, walking back to the bloody bedroom. Red sodden sheets lie on the carpet in a heap. A soaked towel was under the nin, her medkit strewn out across the rest of the bed. An IV hung to his left from his bedpost, a bowl of crimson polluted water to his right.

Sakura sighed at the sight. "He's off duty right?"

"Hn. He reported back in then came here. He's got a week or so rest." The pug answered, padding into the room with her. The scent of blood had all but become the room now, it irritated his nose, but he still jumped up onto the bed to sit with the nin that had been at his side through worse.

"He reported back in like that? How? Stapled his damn insides together enough to slap a piece of paper down." she mocked. "Next time, you get him to go to the hospital. This could have easily been a horror movie set if I'd have been a few minutes later than I was."

"I'd hold off on uninviting the directors." His nose turned to the far wall sprayed with arterial splatter.

"Guess you're right." She tilted her head to the blood arc, then dropped her eyes to the bloodied rags scattered on the floor. Sighing, she collected the rags and followed her own floor plan to find the washing room.

She started the washing machine, packed up her bag, but for a few essentials she might need if called in emergency and left clear instructions with the ninken. Exhaustion hit her hard, it had been a hell of a day and she was ready to collapse on her feet. She plodded back to his living room away from the bloodbath and sat herself on his sofa.

She just needed to close her eyes for one second, then she'd go and crawl into her own bed.

Well, that was the plan.

* * *

"Near 12 hours." Kakashi heard first from the warm bundle at his side. The pug had obviously heard from the change of breathing that his master was waking up and predicted the first question. 12 hours, he should probably get some medical assistance, or at least a sewing kit. But as he sat up, bandages pulled at him, a half full IV tugged at his arm. But the cotton wrapping him up was clean of blood. "She left a few hours ago, changed your bandages and IV." The pug supplied. "Made a point for me to tell you you weren't allowed any orgies for a week."

Kakashi dragged out a chuckle from sore lungs.

"Any other price?" he spoke the words from a croaky throat.

"Following her instructions, which," the pug stopped and rolled his eyes. "Involved not pulling out the IV." But the lead was already dangling to the floor out of the man's arm. "Or your stitches."

"I feel fine."

"Instructions are on the side table." Along with a glass of water and three high energy, high vitamin, high protein soldier pills. "She said she'd be back after her shift to make sure you weren't dead."

"How considerate." he deadpanned. "She see you?"

"Hai. Yet somehow you still have an apartment to bleed out in." Pakkun noted. "Which, you will lose if the old bag sees these walls." Kakashi turned his head to the fine spray across the wall. A kunai had caught his thigh in the mania of the mission. He thought he'd patched it up but apparently he'd torn what little medical jutsu he'd done when he'd come back to his apartment.

"I'll repaint them." Kakashi stood, aiming for a shower or anything more palatable than those soldier pills she'd left. But the world spun and he gripped his bedside table as he lost vision in both eyes.

Both eyes?

"You lost a lot of blood." The pug supplied to his confusion, but his master's hand was to his face, to the absence of his ever present mask. "You're lucky your head is still attached." And Kakashi found the stitches from his right ear to his collarbone. An ice lance had almost killed him. It was pure luck it hadn't severed his carotid artery.

"She-"

"Get back on the damn bed." The pug's teeth grabbed his master's fingers tugging them back until the man came with them. "Two choices," Pakkun offered, taking control as the medic said he might have to. "Take the pills, stay on the bed and sleep." Kakashi turned his blurring sharingan vision to the dog. His energy wasn't high enough to even focus the damn transplanted chakra eye. "Or, Bull comes and sits atop you until you agree to the above."

"Hai hai." Kakashi surrendered in no state to be fighting the pack of ninken he held a contract with. And if Bull came, they all would. He reached across and dropped the three soldier pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry, then chasing with the entire glass of water.

But when the instant kickstart to his chakra systems didn't happen he started wondering if the pills had expired. What kind of doctor gives expired pi- He paused his thoughts, a clouding fogging over him. They weren't soldier pills, they were damn recovery pills. And without the chakra to dispel the sleeping drug he was dragged into sleep.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to a quiet humming, a soft touch on his arm, the feel of blood-dried cotton pulling away from him. He cracked open his eyes to sleep Sakura removing the stained bandages that had glued themselves to his arm.

"You're awake." she noted, stopping her song and focussing on the task. "I can seal up this wound, and the one on your neck today, but the bruises on your ribs and legs will have to wait, they're not as serious and I have limited chakra." she spoke, whether he was listening or not she didn't mind, she did the same for all her patients. They deserved explanations of what the doctors they trusted so dearly were actually doing. "I'm worried about internal bleeding, but since you won't come into the hospital for a scan, I'm going to have to rely on a chakra scan, which… is unreliable at best." She could document 17 cases off the top of her head when chakra scans had failed to locate internal bleeding. Which, was why they had machines in the hospitals which succeeded when med nins could not. "I'm sure your other arm is fractured now, instead of broken as it was before. Again, it will need more healing but I've only got so much chakra myself." Kakashi still had to say a word, but he didn't complain when she laid her hands over the welt in his bloodied arm and began weaving tissue together again. "I took a shift in the clinic today and tomorrow, so I should be able to do the extent of your healing in the next two days since I won't be using chakra operating." she explained. "I was going to give you a blood transfusion, but since you took the pills and ripped out your IV, I'm guessing you're as well off without it."

"The pills." he spoke, croaky around the dry mouth that was a side effect.

"Yeah, they weren't soldier pills, but we both know you wouldn't have took them otherwise." Her medical captain voice took over, the one she used when interns used the wrong syringe or prescribed the wrong drug. "I don't know what the hell you got yourself into, but you almost died on me three times last night. If it wasn't for your ninken fetching Hinata, you would have died in your bed. You understand?!" With the skin grafting together over the tightening muscle Sakura turned her attention to his face instead of the wound. "So if you give me any more stick about taking the other pills I give you, so help me, I will make your life miserable. And trust me, there are enough powers for a med nin to bury Tsunade in your health paperwork, and at that point, she's going to stop excusing you from all the physicals we issue." The threat played on two things. One, what she'd figured from his home death bed yesterday and two, what she'd read from his hospital file an hour ago; Mr Hatake had been exempt from almost every test and physical examination since the sharingan was transplanted in. "Do we have an understanding?"

Slowly, he nodded his head and Captain Sakura dropped, letting the family-friendly medic resume control.

"Good." She smiled, leaning over the bed next to his face, his hands resting over the stitches in his neck. "I've brought you blood pills, they're pretty much the same concoction as those I made for you that you took last night, except they'll boost your blood production and you'll see a rapid increase in both chakra levels and healing too. And non-sedative." She lowered her hands. "Now, this might sting a little."

Kakashi stayed still and silent as she worked on weaving back together his neck muscles.

But the silence carried on even as she repaired the skin and cut free the stitches, pulling them out with tweezers.

Sakura stretched out as she finished his neck. Her eyes easily roaming him for any other patches of blood that needed sorting. The most serious had been dealt with last night. Kami, Hinata's face went white over when she saw him. She still wasn't recovered enough to take her shift at the hospital today.

"Am I fixed?" Kakashi asked as she stood still over him.

"As I explained to your ninken; stupidity has no medical fix." She glared at him. "Just… no strenuous activity, and I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Don't bother. I'll heal."

"I said I'll b-"

"I said don't bother." And like that Sakura felt like an intruder in his home. Some men took injury to the body like injury to the pride. Kakashi's mood said exactly that.

"Fine." Sakura packed up her medkit, and set a jar of blood pills on the table beside him. "No more than 1 an hour." She was going to count them out for the day, but she paused and left the jar alone. "Take them if you need them again." And pulled another jar from the bottom of her med kit, another homemade pill, developed with Tsunade in the labs. It was a mixture of the sweetest herbs with the purest vitamins and medicines. "If you get into trouble like this again… these will make sure you get home in better shape than you did this time." She set the tub down. "They are _not_ a replacement for a medic." she insisted. She stood but paused in the doorway of his room and turned back. "In case you care, Mrs Rutka's gone: she was late to the fire drill."

And like that Sakura left the apartment for the one downstairs.

Kakashi remained where he laid, Pakkun silent at his side, his eyebrow raised with judgement.

" _-spend all night saving his ass."_ Pakkun shook his head but listened in with his master as the medic returned home to vent her frustration at her fridge and cooker. _"I should have kicked him out with that damn dog."_ A growl slipped past the ninken's mouth. _"Give him the damn good pills, and he… he sends me to water a damn plastic plant!"_ Kakashi's eyes turned to said damn dog, and damn plant.

"On the plus side, she's hasn't threatened to have you kicked out." Pakkun supplied.

"Yet." Kakashi added and closed his eyes again, listening to the downstairs neighbour curse his name… amongst other thing, including one of his favourite body parts.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you for all the nice comments and reviews, I LOVE reading them. Now, try not to think evil things when you start reading this chapter, Kiba is temporary, I promise.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

Two weeks went past without incident. Sakura didn't go back to the apartment above hers and she didn't see the neighbour. The fire alarm stayed quiet and so did the conquests Mr Hatake indulged in.

"So, you're a med nin now?" Sakura smiled at the date opposite her. "Honestly I don't remember much other than seeing you in passing in the academy. You must have pretty good chakra control though."

"I guess." Sakura smiled at Kiba. She'd treated him for chakra depletion in the clinic during one of her scheduled days. He said he thought her pink hair was the most breath-taking sight he'd seen. He'd dropped by the next day with flowers at the nurse's desk asking if she'd go on a date with him.

"Yeah, either way it's better than mine." he laughed. Sakura happily let him think she was just another med nin working in the hospital. Somehow head doctor of critical cases training this years' trauma med nin's always came across as intimidating to potential suitors. Not many would step up toe to toe with her. Not many tried. "I've been learning this new jutsu though, me and Akamaru have almost got it down. It's like this binding idea where we split essences and channel them through each other, then rain it down on our foe. I mean… it's powerful. Really, really powerful…" Even as an average med nin it seemed Kiba saw it as a competition to be better than her. "It's so powerful, it uses so much chakra. And, I've got a huge store, but it's just that powerful."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "We need powerful nin like yourself on the front line." And with that line, she hoped and prayed he would take a compliment and stop the competition in his mind.

"Hai, well…" he scuffed his hair and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "So, did you get picked out of the academy?"

"Med nin were in great demand, they took anyone with developed chakra control and academic talents. But, I enjoy my work."

"Still, bet you wished you could have stayed, who knows you could have become an awesome fighter." The backhanded compliment didn't go unnoticed, but Sakura let it slide. Besides, she didn't want to tell him she'd taken other training from Tsunade as well, he might actually take it to a physical fight to establish some dominance.

"Hai. So, when you're not out there, what do you like to do? You're from the Inuzuka Clan right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Enthusiastic with the new topic, he launched into a long family history, stories about his training days with the kids at the academy and the nights he'd spent drinking and partying with them. Sakura had never had that. She'd known Hinata since they'd been drafted together, but Sakura had been in a different area of medicine to the Hyuuga and there wasn't time on the hospital clock for drinking and partying. Not when you could be called in at all hours for emergency surgeries or treatments.

An hour of small talk and sushi later and Sakura gave him the benefit of the doubt that what he may lack in the head, he would make up for in the bed. It had been a while, easily over a year. Having been audience to her upstairs neighbours' previous conquests had only made her more aware of the lack of attention she'd had herself.

"Nice place." he complimented, his arms wrapped around her, his lips quickly returning to hers, then to her neck when he realised she was still trying to fight to close the door behind them.

His kisses were a little wet, the kind that felt like she needed to wipe herself with a sleeve when he moved on. But she was hungry for satisfaction. Too eager to withhold second chances. So she let his pawing hands slid between her layers. She let him grind his body against her. She let him pull her backwards to the bed.

She took off her coat and shirt, finding him only too happy to hunt under her layers than remove them.

"You can leave the bindings on." he spoke on a grunt as the shirt parted for the cotton bindings around her chest. "If you like." But the way he said it sounded more like ' _id prefer it if you did_ '. So she did.

The bindings were nothing more than a practice drilled into her in the academy, the girls needed to move freely without breast in the way. While the medical field was not so strict upon this, habit still insisted she dressed as such. Not that she had much to swing in her way.

Her mood dropped. It was probably why he wanted her to keep them on. "You, uh… got any condoms?" Sakura paused with the question, but froze completely with the follow-up. "'cos I'm good barebacked."

"I've got some. Just, a second." She pried herself from his arms and pulled a false smile. "Just a second." she repeated and headed into the bathroom, away from sight.

She sighed at the bathroom mirror. All signs were pointing to bad sex and a terrible after-feeling. But men didn't come along all that often for her. Maybe bad sex would remind her of why the absence of men hadn't bothered her before. In fact, it might even progress her career further if she swore off men after such a bad experience. Satisfy the body to feed the mind.

Besides, Kiba was sexy. He was a nin. And he wanted her, however little, he was still here.

She shucked the leggings and skirt in the bathroom, she didn't have the impression he was a fan of removing clothes enough to mind. She stepped back out wearing the bindings and her usual white lace panties, a condom in hand.

She did not expect to find a fully naked man making himself a home with the pillows on her bed.

"Oh, you found one." In fact, he looked a little disappointed. But Sakura was a medic, there was little to no chance she would be forgoing such vital protection. "You look hot." he offered, a grin on his face as he shuffled the pillows behind his head, no care for the obvious nakedness. His other hand was already around a proud erection, stroking himself leisurely. "You wanna give me a hand, babe?" he invited and Sakura approached her bed, sitting beside him.

He easily brought her to his body, his lips pressed to her neck again, his hand guiding one of hers to where he wanted her. She wrapped her digits around his average girth, sliding back and forth. She expected hands to divest her of her underwear, to grope her ass, hell, one past date had begun spanking her at this point. But Kiba seemed happy enough to lay back and put his hands behind his head, entirely relaxed.

"Kiba," she breathed against his neck. "You wanna touch me?"

"Oh sweetie, you're doing a fantastic job as you are." He didn't even open his eyes, just rolled his hips to her.

"No, I actually meant you touch _me_." She wasn't here just for him.

"Oh, right." A hand reached between her legs to return the favour, but the petting was nowhere near the heavy and hot he seemed to be receiving. It was the kind of absent touches you'd give a sleeping cat when your favourite part of a film came on.

She ground back on his hand, hoping to at least encourage something more.

Finally, she thought as he started to pull down her panties. Her kisses drifted down his chest in approval, her hands taking a two second absence to support her as she slid the panties the rest of the way off then came right back to him. His, however, did not return to her.

Before she could think of any other subtle moves to gain his attentions, he gripped her biceps and not so smoothly took her to the bed. She parted her legs, bent her knees and gave him all the access he could want, maybe now, maybe like this, as he seemed to prefer, she would get her repayment.

Her fingers surged the tiniest amount of healing chakra as she stroked him again. The kind of chakra that gave the tickling sensation, the firework chakra that injured nin reported feeling the second a medic touched them. That same chakra touched pleasure sensors to dull pain and right now, used on a man like this, it would be a rush of pleasure that would _have_ to be repayed.

"Kami, that was amazing." he praised, his lips dropping down, but instead of meeting hers, he was slobbering on her neck again.

"Kiba," she pleaded, both hands lifting his face back to hers, at least he could kiss her lips. "kiss me."

For a single kiss, he did just that, then he was back to her neck.

Whatever he liked, she decided. She was already chalking up the failure, why not just get it over with.

Away from his eyes, Sakura took a hand between her own legs, laced with a heavier amount of the same chakra she had used on him. The gentle trickle of pleasure she'd barely felt suddenly turned into a flood. A moan stayed hidden behind her tight lips lest he think it for his activities and she lifted his face back to hers again.

"I'm good, if you want to." she urged, the condom pressed to his chest.

"Yeah. Oh, I get you. You're hot for me." Pride shot straight to his head. Both upstairs and down. He sat back to slide on the protection and nestled between her legs. "Oh god, you feel so good." he groaned, sliding the tip into her. "Tight. Kami, it's good." But his breathing was all too fast. Was it a mistake to have used chakra on him? Where was the nin endurance? The stamina that put civilians to shame. But here he was barely containing himself only tip deep in her. "Yeah baby." He drove deep in the next push, a little too forceful to bring her 100% pleasure, but Sakura took a hand to her head, the chakra feeding her brain pleasure chemicals to believe there was some enjoyment in the act. This time, she did set free the self-induced moan; her mind starting to enjoy the motions.

And three, two, one, the boy between her legs shuddered and came. "Oh babe, I've never come so hard. You've got magic between your legs." he praised, rolling over onto her duvet and sprawling limbs all over. "We _have_ to have a second round."

"I have work in the morning, perhaps we should call it a night." she hid the need to grit her teeth and growl that he was a selfish lover.

"You can just do that trick again. Won't take long." He patted her shoulder and closed him eyes. "Just gimme a few minutes. Unless you can…" he looked down at his softening member.

"Not medically recommended." She faked a smile and sat up. "Actually, I'm just gunna umm, clean up a bit. Gimme a second." Before he could answer, she scuttled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Bad sex.

She expected as much, so she didn't know why she was disappointed.

She needed an escape. Some way to make sure a) he left, and b) he didn't come back.

She could get extra clingy, ask to marry him. But what if he said yes, she'd be stuck for eternity.

If only there was a magic button that could evict him.

A thought chuckled in her head, but it came with so much support she had to wish it aloud.

"What I wouldn't give for a fire alarm right now." she whispered. Maybe the new tenant had a smoking habit as well. Maybe someone would burn toast… or misfire a jutsu.

Kami, what she wouldn't give for a fire alarm.

And just like that, sirens bellowed out.

"Sakura?" came the voice from the bedroom "Is that the fire alarm?"

"Hai. Get dressed quickly. If we don't leave, I lose the apartment." she snapped, pulling on the leggings and skirt she'd left in there. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she whispered in a prayer as she dressed, then shot out the bathroom door only to see him half dressed.

"Can't we just stay here, it's not real." Kiba asked.

"The landlords a stickler about it, okay, get dressed quickly. Please."

She tugged on her shirt and coat, picking up her keys and yanking the door open for a still half dressed Kiba. She paused, then dropped the door, yanking up his clothes. He would have no excuse to come back once out. "You know, actually, this is strange, but can you take the back exit as well. I'm not meant to have unmentioned guests."

"Oh, sure." She nudged him out the door, let it swing close and lock behind her and then thunder down the stairs.

"That way." She pointed at the bottom floor and as the door swing shut behind Kiba, she said goodbye to his sorry ass.

"Miss Haruno, is there a problem with your fire alarm?" Mr Utamagi asked, his eyebrows thicker than usual, if that was possible.

"I am so sorry Mr Utamagi, I was just stepping into the shower when it went off."

"If it was a real fire, you would have died." he warned her. The words should be his catchphrase he said them so much. "Luckily, I thought to install a new security device." As he seemed to be addressing the whole block that shivered outside, Sakura blended back with the crowd, easily finding her way to Iruka again. "This new device is the latest on the market, it cost m-"

"Looks like we got a smoker again." Iruka offered his sympathies.

"So much for kissing goodbye to meeting like this." Sakura laughed and turned to scan the crowd. And there, leaning against the wall with hands in his pockets was her upstairs neighbour and rude patient. His hair was thrown out a thousand different way, the forehead protector missing, his sharingan eye closed by choice. He'd obviously not seen another medic since her. His posture looked too heavy, his broken ribs probably still affecting him. He favoured one leg, probably an effect of the internal damage. Left untreated, it would heal with time, but men as in demand as Kakashi didn't have time for letting things heal naturally.

"-better than that. The new smokesensor 3000 can even indicate where the break in the system lies and what has caused it. So, as this is not a test drill, I can tell you I will be putting it to use. So," he turned to a black box mounted inside the doors. "It was from… floor five… I think." he paused. "Where did I put my glasses?" He patted down his pockets and the tenants waited with a mental grumble.

"I best go introduce myself to the new neighbour." Iruka suggested, looking at the newest of the faces that look put out, rather than bored with the endeavour.

But as Iruka left, someone else claimed his place.

"Nice night?" Sakura felt shivers run her spine at the familiar voice. Kakashi Hatake stood behind her. "You look a bit sweaty in honesty."

"I was just getting in the shower." she answered, refusing to turn around.

"Is that where you usually go to pray?"

"To do what?" this time she did turn around. He had an eye on her that spoke volumes.

"You should have kicked him out the second he asked to keep these covered." Like lightening his hand moved to tap against her breast. Then a split second later it was gone. Like he'd barely moved.

There was a reason he was one of Konoha's best assassins.

"You pig." She stepped away from him, coming to the realisation that not only had he heard everything, he was responsible for the fifth floor fire alarm. She stopped herself, knowing, however much she hated the pervert above her, she owed him one. "I'm not condoning what you did; listening in… but thank you."

"You owe me. As it stands." he simply spoke, reserved and controlled.

"I'll finish your healing." she insisted. But his raised eyebrow reminded her she had little power. "If you like."

"-Yes, floor five!" Mr Utamagi announced, having perched his glasses on the end of his nose, far from his eyeline. "Alarm number two, which is…, umm, let me think here."

"I can always come and water your plants when you're away… if you'd prefer." she offered sickly sweet, a little passive aggressive.

"I might take you up on that." But he was stepping away and toward the landlord as he ticked off numbers on his finger. "There was a loose wire on one of the firealarms near the stairwell, perhaps it was that one." Kakashi announced, leaning down a little to meet the old man's height. "I could fix it for you if you like." Considering he'd probably been the one to destroy it, it was only fair.

"Oh Hatake, your generosity is a fine example to the youngsters of today. You are indeed a treasure to have stay in my apartments."


	6. Chapter 6

Another slice for you all. Next chapter is the last, so I hope you enjoy some penultimate goodness here. Thank you for all the kind comments and reviews, you guys make me smile, I only wish to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

Kakashi was returning from an impromptu meeting with Tsunade when he saw him, buzzing up to Sakura's apartment number, shuffling on his feet and muttering under breath about something to do with chakra. Kakashi recognised the smell of the Inuzuka clan before putting a name to the face, the youngest and the current failure of Sakura's happiness.

Kakashi scoffed a laugh under his breath, pathetic kid couldn't even satisfy his downstairs neighbour.

Even now he was talking to his dog like a child with a comfort blanket, no doubt back for more. Kakashi turned his sharingan eye to the building, easily finding the soft blue of Sakura's earthy charka, it flowed calmly even as she stood before his door. No doubt waiting to patch him up in payment.

Finally Kakashi met step with Sakura's failure, turning his eye to his and letting the malicious stare take over.

"Oh, uh, ohayo Kakashi-sama." Unconsciously, he took a step back from his elder. All the youngsters knew Kakashi, he'd been an almost lethal influence on their training for the first few weeks before Tsunade made the sensible decision to assign field work in partner with _minimal_ teaching.

Kakashi didn't need to say a word, his glare put Kiba on the defensive instantly.

"I, uh… was waiting for a friend to let me up. But… uh, guess she's not in." he backed up a few more steps as Kakashi turned to the panel ready to input his own code and gain access.

Kakashi opened the door and filled the gap with his body before turning back to the teen.

"Don't come back again." Was all Kakashi needed to say to pale the kid and leave him out in the cold ready to run home. The door clicked closed behind Kakashi.

He watched her chakra as he climbed the stairs at his leisurely pace. Back and forth it went before she settled against his wall, a medpack in her hand. It shone a calm shade of blue, but there was an undercurrent of something tense bothering her.

Sakura was about to resign herself to coming back later when a soft 'yo' hit her ears. She turned sharp to 5B's occupant coming down the corridor. She held up the grab bag and smiled softly.

"Here to water my plants?" he joked, sliding in front of her to open the door.

"Mend your broken ribs actually." He left the door pushed open as he walked in. She followed and set the bag on the sofa, opening the zip. "Sit down and I'll begin."

He stood against the far wall, appearing to think something over, he held himself favourably to one side and Sakura could imagine how much pain he was in daily to just move around. "Sit." she insisted, taking a seat herself and flowing healing chakra along her fingers and back twice.

"Why Inuzuka?" he asked before turning into the kitchen. Sakura glared at the door, unable to properly chastise the pervert. She heard the kettle begin to boil but he didn't emerge. She stalked him instead, standing in the doorway intending to give him hell for even daring to ask. Her hard eyes didn't stop him from repeating his questions. "Why him?"

"That's none of your business." she hissed. "I don't ask you why you choose your variety of the women in Konoha with loose morals and looser legs. I'm not asking why you took the bisexual women to bed, or that one you _completely_ failed to satisfy."

"And you call _me_ perverted." he chuckled, not appeared affected by her attempt to insult him. "We were talking about Kiba's inability to satisfy you, not your insistence to listen to me in my private moments."

"It's not like I choose to, I can't _help_ but hear them. At all hours of night!"

"And I _did_ choose to listen in?" he posed the question, the kettle starting to bubble as it boiled.

"How else would you hear me _whispering_ to myself?"

"I have very acute hearing abilities." As true as it was, the insinuation it made was a lie. "Acute hearing abilities, which you are indebted to for saving you last night."

She ground her teeth.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked.

"Want from you? Why you make me sound like such a lecherous old man."

"If the shoe fits…"

"You wound me. And after I was so nice to you."

"Nice to me?! You have been anything but!" now he'd uncapped the lid, everything was flowing free. "Remember when you kicked me out of your bedroom after saving your life? Remember using me as an excuse to avoid a late mark? Remember your crude atti-"

"I remember you drugging me. I remember saving _you_ from a late mark. I remember waking up without my mask. I remember being friendly to a new neighbo-"

"Friendly?!"

" _Yo_." Both broke off to the new voice, the pug sitting on the counter with a scroll in its mouth. Finding the quiet, it dropped the scroll to Kakashi's hand and delivered its message. "Hokage wants to see you. Now. Something about paperwork."

"How angry is she?"

"About a six." Pakkun scoped the room, reading the tension easily.

"How drunk?"

"4 and only going to get higher." he warned as he walked back to the window. He jumped a breath later and walked the rooftops out of sight. Pakkun wasn't planning on being anywhere near the village when Tsunade-sama turned his master into a crater in the earth.

"I'll come back tomorrow and heal your ribs, but then we are even, okay." But a hand caught her wrist as she made to leave. His eyes, both of them, were reading the scroll, but his words addressed her.

"You'll heal me now."

"I can wait until you're back from the Hokage."

"Now is fine."

"She just said she needed to see you now."

"And I said I'll even the record if you heal me now." he countered, this time, his eyes turned to her, the blindingly bright red clashing with the grey.

"Fine." she resigned with a sigh and made her way back to the sofa. She sat and after a few seconds his weight indented the sofa next to her. He held the scroll in his hands, his eyes going back and forth but she wasn't going to wait for him to finish or change his mind.

Her hands went to his ribs, where most of the damage was problem causing to other areas. The green chakra flowed like he was starved, it wrapped itself in with his own lightning chakra which fed her back a sweet tingle but wove the muscle and bone back as it should be.

"You slept on the sofa." Kakashi suddenly spoke. He'd been smelling her ever since she spent the night, she was dragging his senses through the memory against his will every time he came into the living room.

"It was a long day, a hard surgery and a lot of chakra use." she explained. "I didn't intend to, if that means anything." She doubted it would. He probably saw it as an invasion of privacy, again. She couldn't help it, it was knackering. It had taken Hinata a week before she could take a surgical shift again. Sakura had larger reserves and more experience, but it still took its toll. "Breath in." she instructed, moulding the chakra to the shape of his lungs and the curve of the surrounding ribs. "Out." He complied again, the sound of his breath rushing across the scroll. "In." Her hands moved further down to his abs, checking the damage from his ribs hadn't pulled muscles here as well. "Out." They appeared healthy. Stone hard and cut like diamonds, but healthy. She looked up to examine his neck, but she met both his eyes, the sharingan one looking directly at her. She turned her eyes away and focussed on the feel of his neck as she checked the laceration there. It was healing nicely, it would only need a little extra push before he'd be medically cleared for field work, not that he'd ever insist upon having such clearance. Apparently neither did Tsunade-sama.

"What did you do to Kiba?"

"Don't start this again." She clashed her eyes up to his to berate him, but found him oddly intrigued. His sharingan spinning but tracking the chakra moving down her arms and into her hands as they fused the last of the damage in his neck.

"I've not seen that chakra before."

"Yes, you have." she contradicted and sighed heavily. "Just your leg and I'll be done."

Her medical mind had no issue with covering a man's thigh with her hands either side, her female mind always blushed a little and ensured she kept her head down while doing so. Still, this was Hatake Kakashi, he had women's hands all over him, she doubted he'd find any pleasure in the current ones being hers. She pressed her palms to either side of his right thigh where he'd been cut.

"I haven't seen it."

"You're seeing it now." she snapped, letting her chakra flare up even more so so he couldn't miss it; not that his sharingan would. It clashed with his lightning chakra hard and then settled into a complimentary rhythm.

"It's healing chakra?" he spoke, puzzled as to where the pleasure came from that he'd been ear-witness to.

"What, you want a medical lesson?" she paused the flow, feeling the strain on his right muscle which had been causing the pain and possibly a limp. He's obviously pulled a muscle with his current pained-adapted motions and it had only had half chance to heal. She'd top it off and wouldn't need to come back.

"Yes." he grunted his agreement, not that she'd been expecting a reply.

It bothered her slightly, but the man obviously needed some medical lesson.

"Fine." She lifted her hands off and in a show off way she sped through the healing symbols and slammed them into his leg. He grunted softly and she watched his jaw set. "This is healing without any hormone control and pain sensors still active." They'd been taught the basis on themselves and Sakura knew how much it hurt. She took her hands off, swapped the symbols she cast at speed and pushed them down against to finish the last of the damage. "This is healing with hormone control and nerve receptor blocking. It replaces the pain with pleasure." It could barely be felt when counteracting pain, it wasn't like someone was pulling and stretching your muscles and bones back into place but just that you were warm. Hinata and herself had triaged the damage at the time of need and some areas were left with minor injuries which would have been taken care of in outpatients, especially for nin, but with his resistance to hospitals, she had had to perform every aspect of doctorhood, this would probably be the last.

"Ah." he spoke.

He said nothing more until she finished and leaned back. His thoughts were obviously busy. "So, like this." She wasn't sure what he was speaking about until he pressed his chakra glowing hands onto her arm and she felt the fizzy lightning chakra- completely virginal to healing- push hormones, pleasure and lust directly into her. Doctors knew to give just enough to battle the pain. Whether by intention or inexperience, Kakashi flooded her with pleasure. It swam in her head, ran straight to her sex and cycled her through all the usual bodily responses. It was the unexpected moan that rose his eyebrow and stopped him.

He wasn't expecting such a potent response so fast. He could make out her nipples through bindings and shirt. He could smell her arousal like he was drowning in it. When she managed to lift her eyes in shock, he saw the blown pupils before they darted away. Her pulse was thundering in his ears. He expected her to run from the room, he didn't expect her to bite down a moan into her shoulder or screw her fists into the couch cushions. He opened up the sharingan, watching the rollercoaster of his chakra ride in her body. It was fascinating, it was like a thousands hands all over her at once, stimulating every nerve ending with pleasure. He caught her body as she curled over with another moan, but his vision was still with the transplant eye as she breathed ragged in his ear. The shockingly bright blue lightening chakra was spiralling around her own depleted supply and bombing down between her legs. Even without his continued input, it was enough to drag along enough energy to keep her fired up.

It wasn't the first time he'd had a moaning kunoichi in his arms, but it was the first time he'd been able to do it without divesting clothing. He found it was something he liked, something powerful and unique. Perhaps copying her technique wasn't the best of his ideas, but potent.

"Ka.. Kakashi." she whimpered, clutching her fingers to his jonin vest. It was music to his ears. A sweet song of moans that he'd heard so many times before, but this time, it came with a side of something that seemed to claim 100% of his attention, stir all of his juices and trick him into wanting more. If he heard his name again, surely he would be at eternal peace, it was all he needed.

The kunoichi in his lap panted against him, would she speak his name again?

She turned her eyes up to him, the sharingan still tracking the route of his chakra in her. Her lips fell open but said nothing, her eyes were glued on the mask covering his mouth.

Who was he to deny her what she clearly wanted? With a smothered chuckle, he lowered his head to hers, sliding the mask down at the last second to weave his lips with hers.

She wasted no time connecting back with him, climbing up his body to position herself better and push him to lay back on the sofa. Her hips ground against his groin with desperation and needs, her hands gripping his bicep on one side and buried in his wild hair.

It was the scroll dropping from his hands in his frenzy to hold her that kickstarted the kunoichi to where she was and just what she was doing.

"Oh god." she breathed hard, pulling back from the man she had sexually assaulted. "Oh god." She backed away before darting from the room and out of his door. The medical case sat open and forgotten to his right, his hair messed in several directions from her tugging and his front door left wide open. He listened to the footsteps that took more than one flight of stairs. Kakashi was stepping out of his window and across the neighbouring roof in time to see her running the street. Most probably to the Ino person she mumbled about after returning from her days off. Kakashi watched her until she was out of sight. The little woman was something else entirely. He wouldn't deny; he wanted her.

But right now, he had a violent Hokage who had just figured out his month's backlog of so called 'mission reports' was a bunch of shorthand rambling and occassional artistically nude sketchings. He sauntered to the hot springs; the Hokage could wait a little longer. He suddenly found himself very tense, and this time, it wasn't from muscle strain.


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter :)

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. I hope I don't let you down and I hope you have enjoyed this.

And, i'm also very proud that quite a few of you predicted this ending chapter content, hats off to you.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

Sakura managed three days of avoiding her apartment and thus, by extension, her neighbour upstairs.

The hospital was her safety ground; she slept in the on call room, worked harder than ever, ate the terrible cafeteria food and washed in the chemical showers. She managed three full days before Tsunade stomped into the poisons lab and told Sakura non-too-politely to stop working and go home. Sakura protested that she was titrating a stimulant to a rare and deadly poison, but the Hokage threatened to personally remove her from the hospital building if she didn't put down the vial in the next three seconds. Something along the lines of 'my hospital is not a hotel for employees, go home and stop scaring the interns' was spoken.

So Sakura complied, but the second she stepped into her apartment, she had the few seconds of downtime she had been avoiding that alerted her to the fact that she still had Kakashi's chakra buzzing around inside her. She blamed the lightning type, nobody else's chakra would last this long. As rare as it was, lightening chakra had never been tested for long term effects on healing agents in the body. She was hardly going to enter herself into a medical journal now though.

But the fizz of his electric chemicals running her body like a playground also made her aware of her reluctance to remove the chakra herself. Her hormones had been unsatisfied for three nights and she was still beating with the manufactured lust in her body.

She decided a shower could only help, a shower with her own shampoos and conditioners. Her own body wash to fill the air instead of the chemical cleaner she had been forced to use by stubbornness.

Of course, when she stepped naked out of the shower, and caught her reflection in the mirror, the little voice inside her head suggested she take care of her own problem herself. To replace her neighbours chakra, for example, with her own.

She'd always been taught to never, ever use the pleasure as undiluted as Kakashi did by error, but obviously it had no repercussions. Would there be any harm in doing this herself? She doubted it. If his chakra misguidedly did that to herself, when she knew what she was doing and where to target, could she get herself even higher?

Like a child with fireworks, she glanced around the room she knew to be empty, and drew across the curtains that nobody could have a vantage point to look through so she could explore her new toy. She summoned the chakra with the same percentage she usually used and instantly felt the effects as she laid on the bed with a rush of pleasure shooting through her, she drew her fingers through the slickness between her legs and pumped a single finger into her wet channel.

What would it be like if she increased it just that little more? She tried it and instantly moaned. It raced her body quicker, it was more potent, it was spinning her head and it was promising to be the greatest orgasm ever.

Just a little higher maybe?

Could she orgasm by chakra alone? Kakashi had certainly made it feel so, with just a little aimed direction, could she be sent to utter bliss by chakra?

Before she could manage to summon the chakra her body went stiff at the sound of the fire alarm.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she howled aloud.

She had no time to do anything but pull on some sweats and throw a shirt over her body. She grabbed a coat to put on as she ran the stairs, but she could feel her endless juices streaming down her thigh, she could feel the cotton against her pebbled nipples and it was enticing her further.

She stumbled on one of the steps, but managed to right herself with the handrail under her palm.

Every nerve ending in her body was screaming with delight and she felt on the edge of a knock out orgasm.

Hands caught her at the bottom of the stairs and she moaned at the contact. She snapped her eyes to find her upstairs neighbour had once again taken an interest in her. She pushed herself away from him and out of the building into the cold air.

He followed her.

He said nothing as he leaned against the wall next to her, his perverted book in front of him. Even just the scent of his skin was enough to spike her hormones.

She needed to filter them out before she was caught rubbing herself up against him.

Her hands tried to be as discreet as possible as she ran chakra over her taking off the edge.

She managed to control the very tip of her desire before the copy nin was in front of her, both of her hands caught in one of his, the book in the other one.

"You know if you needed assistance, you could have just come upstairs." But his hand held firm, stopping her from completing her task of removing the lust. "Seems a waste to remove it from your system when you spent so long experimenting with different percentages." Her eyes lashed at him.

"Pervert." she accused. "Stop spying on me."

"You still have my chakra in you." He made it seem like she was all the more so more perverted for not instantly ridding herself of it.

"Doesn't mean I owe you anything. Keep your eye off my apartment."

"My chakra, my orgasm." It was darkly spoken, a threat almost and in time with the landlord announcing the fire alarm had been set off on the fifth floor, she realised Kakashi had been the one to interrupt her. He released her hands but stood behind her, very clear that he would intervene if she tried again, he wanted to be the one responsible for her orgasm and he wasn't going to let her do anything about it.

"You're a bastard." she growled under her breath, aware of other tenants around them.

"And you smell like sex." he continued, his nose inhaling deeply. "I bet even now your juices are running down your legs. No panties, no bra. Everyone within a mile of you could tell what you've been doing." Sakura lanced her eyes around, hoping his words were a lie. Nobody seemed to be staring. "And with a few hand symbols I can have you kneeling before me in front of all of them, calling out my name."

"Kakashi." A warning.

"Hn, just like that."

"Go back to your whores of Konoha." she hissed spitefully.

"Why? I've got someone right underneath me, begging for some satisfaction. Perhaps I'm the only one actually fit to satisfy you." he mused. Kakashi had a point, match wise, he was not intimidated by her, not challenged, not needing to prove his strength or abilities. He understood her work schedule and commitments. He knew the risks she took and the stress she had. He had no issue with the crazy hours. And, well, he knew what he was doing with women. Most of the time.

"I could kill you without a trace you know." Poisons aside, she could stop a heart with a push of chakra.

"Likewise." he purred, his free hand obscured from view as it slipped under the coat and rested over a firmly toned buttock. Not doing anything, just resting, but it was enough to make her close her eyes in bliss. His touch was perfect.

"3 minutes 58 seconds." Mr Utamagi spoke, shocking her eyes open and refocussing her mind. Her landlord was staring at the newest occupant of the building. "Are you fire retardant? Immune to harm? Impervious to damage? Do you have a guardian angel looking out for your every move? Can you risk your life freely?" As usual, the newest recruit got the full wind of the speech. "Perhaps you cannot read? Did you not find time in the 95 hours you have been living in this building to read the tenancy agreement you signed? It clearly states the fire alarm procedure, and yet here we are, looking at a resident that should by all means be burnt to a crisp in a real fire."

Sakura winced, she remembered the first time she witnessed this speech, it still scared her, and the old landlord was completely civilian, no power at all, yet he had konoha's superior defenders in the palm of his hand.

Kakashi just grinned behind the pinkette. He'd had the experience of working with the current meat being chewed and grilled. The man worked with fire jutsu's like you wouldn't believe, he could wield flames to do almost anything, but here he was, cowering before the elderly owner with a rant about fire alarm. Not that he could get a word in edgeways. "Now, let's have a look if the rest of my residents are as stupid as you?" Mr Utamagi turned to the console by the doors which scanned the apartment block for any heat signatures, human or elemental. It came back empty, as expected. "Would you look at that? Just you." He lifted his thick eyebrows to the taller nin. "Next time, you will be out in 2 minutes. This is not a game young man."

"Hai." With a salute, the boy embraced his humiliation and the alarm silenced, allowing the residents back into the building.

Sakura stepped out, but Kakashi was right behind her, his words sailing to her ear, the book and mask covering him from ever being seen as soft towards her.

"You want to sort out your problem, you know where I am." And with hand signals, he was out and away from the building in a puff of smoke. The residents merely rolled their eyes at his smoke and carried on walking through it. Sakura glared at it, perhaps longer than necessary.

With the fear that Kakashi would intervene on her play sessions, Sakura encouraged herself to bed. Of course, an hour into sleep, there was an all-too familiar noise above her.

"Really?" a giggle followed. "I don't know. I don't know much about nursing." A grunt came back with a reply, but Sakura couldn't make it out through the sleep. "Sure, I'll put on the outfit, give me a few seconds."

Sakura rolled over, intending to sleep through it. "You've been a bad patient, I've read your chart and you need a full physical." The voice came back.

A reply returned in a series of muffled words.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "How dare you spank your nurse? I will punish you with an oral examination."

Sakura sat up, he had another bitch over. Despite telling him to find a playmate, her blood boiled with jealousy. He couldn't just go back to them, what about her?

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura growled at the ceiling, knowing he could hear. "I'm taking this as permission to get myself off and get you kicked out. Don't think I've forgot about your little dog."

"Oh, doggy style." Was all the reply she got via whatever lady was up there.

Then a softly mumbled sentence came in deep tones.

"You want it, come and get it." Sakura knew he spoke it directed at her.

There was no way she was surrendering first. The game was on again.

Sakura flipped the covers off her, putting her hands on her breasts over the pyjama top and squeezing the small breasts.

"You first." she whispered, knowing he would pick it up with his hearing.

"Show me what you got." he groaned out upstairs. No doubt his companion would be stripping at that cue. Not Sakura, she knew the double meaning.

"You think she can pleasure you?" Sakura began, teasing herself. "She can't make you scream out at nights, she can't manipulate your body like a chemistry show. She can barely fit brain cells between her ears. She's nothing more than an elaborate single use tissue."

"More." he grunted.

"I don't have to sell myself to you." she purred on her bed. "I've heard how little pleasure these women give you, you barely make more than a grunt or two. But I can read your body, I can give you a fight instead of a simple fuck or, I can play every single one of your pleasure points until you're a hot mess begging for me."

"Fuck me." he groaned above her.

"Oh yeah baby." his guest replied. "You wanna skip right ahead huh?"

"We both know they'll never look at your sharingan with anything but unease." Sakura continued. "We know your scars are going to scare them, and the mask you cherish is only going to bug them. So you need a nin to play with. Except you have the personality of an asshole, nobody is going to stand you that has to work with you."

"You need someone who knows what they're doing." he grumbled out above her. "Someone who can handle you like you should be."

"Oh yeah baby, I do." The guest replied unnecessarily.

"And you need to find some restraint instead of falling into the first women you see." she chastised. "So I'm gunna get myself off and get to sleep. Feel free to imagine my face on her."

"You feeling adventurous sweetheart?" Kakashi asked the women he was with.

"What we talking?" she replied dutifully.

"I learnt a new technique while travelling, it's a jutsu that can make you orgasm instantly." Sakura froze up, anger building under her hands.

"Oh my god, really? Yes, yes. Is it difficult?" the visitor was ecstatic.

"Not for me. I have great control. Do you wanna try? Last chance to change your mind."

Again, spoken for Sakura's benefit. But Sakura was shoving her arms into her dressing gown and storming out of her room. But instead of heading to Ino's, she was going upstairs. This was the line and the bastard was going to cross it. She did not show him that to use with every bedmate he took. It was theirs.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, just blasted the lock with a chakra punch and let herself in. She headed straight for the bedroom. The woman was holding half of a nurses outfit over her body whilst cowering in the corner against the presumed attack on the apartment. Kakashi was laid back on the bed like he was cockily expecting this.

"Get out." Sakura snapped at the woman.

"Who the hell are you? Oh my god, are you married?"

"I'm the one going to put a fist into your face if you don't _get out_." Sakura enunciated clearly. She waited until she was out and gone before turning back to him. He rose an eyebrow and remained stretched out on the bed like a buffet. "You wanna play?"

"Think I've already won."

"Really?" she grinned sickly and moved to the edge of the bed. He tensed for the fight she promised in her steps. He didn't have to wait long, she pushed aggressive chakra to cover her fists and pounced on him. As predicted, he dodged the overpowered fists and turned her onto her back, his fingers around her wrist. But her smile remained. "There was something about an instantaneous orgasm." And she pushed all 100% of the lust and pleasure chemicals into both of her hands, turning them and pressed them to his. All it needed was skin contact and they were racing into him, directed to the very sensors in his body that craved them.

He collapsed against her, a guttural sound dragged from him. His hips pistoned on top of her, resting in the cradle of her thighs. A moan, a groan and a shuddering grunt escaped him as she continued to pump the lust into his body.

They say that career nins never relax, that they can never let go fully, that at least 10% of them must be ready for an attack at any time, but this, the man currently dick deep in his semen coated pants, this man was 100% relaxed. Completely wrapped in his senses and the pleasure. Sakura slowly swapped her chakra to reduce his levels of lust back to normal.

"I win." Left her lips.

"Round one." he tagged onto her words, his voice rough and low. "I think I can still get you to scream my name." She felt his grin through the mask against his shoulder.

"You first." she challenged with a smile, ready for a night neither would forget.

* * *

This was _intended_ to be the last chapter, but I had a few reviews after I posted this encouraging me to conclude things a bit better, so, click onwards and read the actual last chapter (for real this time).


	8. Chapter 8

I have been gifted some enlightenment through reviews (you guys are so sweet, so thank you) that perhaps I did not leave my Fire Alarm story in the best place for a finish. So, fast forward a little while into the future and please accept an encore.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

"That's it!" Mr Utamagi shouted in the courtyard over the fourth fire alarm of the New Year. Every month or so the wire in the north corridor of the fifth floor would slip out and cause another drill. "I've changed the sensors, I've replaced the coding and covering. I've rebooted the system and still this infernal system insists upon tripping every month." The peaceful landlord was all for fire safety but the unit on the fifth floor was driving him batty and it had run down his patience to the last crumb.

Kakashi leaned against the far wall, watching the tirade turn from the reasonable to the insane. "It's haunted!" the landlord announced to the patronage in the courtyard. Thankfully it was mid-June and the weather was more than welcoming than previous drills. "The entire fire alarm system is haunted!" he jabbed his finger at the console, specifically at the red flashing light above the indicator for floor 5. "There's a ghost in the building."

Kakashi had another mission in two days time, it would take him into mist territory and probably last over a month, possibly two. If there was ever a perfect time for a fire alarm, it was now.

"I highly doubt there is a-" but the calm and rational response of a genjutsu user was all but ignored.

"I'm cursed. The building's cursed. It needs to be exorcised. _I_ need to be exorcised. I need a priest." His eyes were darting for an answer in the crowd.

The crowd was slimmer than usual, most nins out working on the new alliance with wave country and helping the rebuild on the border to Sand. It was a good time for the countries, alliances were strong, but with strength came the possibility of attack to the home hub.

The crowd felt smaller this time too, there was no pink haired med nin dancing on her toes because she forgot her shoes. Kakashi smiled to himself. No tiny warrior to tease with his chakra as she stood trying and failing to look innocent and virginal. But for the last three weeks, Sakura had not been in the apartment block. She hadn't been in the country technically.

"It must be the ghost of an arsonist. I knew the village had history but I did not move here to house a freeloading arsonist ghost!"

Alarm number 502 was the second on the fifth floor and used solely by chakra switch linked to Sakura and Kakashi's imprint. It started after the first night they got together, after an awkward pause and avoidance, Sakura had been summoned out of shameful hiding by the fire alarm and there had been Kakashi, standing against the west wall looking like sex reincarnate.

She hadn't taken much persuasion to get back into his bed and spend the night in his arms. The next time, it was Sakura's work schedule on nights that made it hard to arrange, she had walked back in after a long shift, and instead of knocking on his door, she just pulled the entrance alarm and met him outside. After that it simply became a routine that when one wanted the other, the alarm would be pulled.

After a week of nightly alarms, they decided to use it for a more important purpose; establishing a pavlovian response of foreplay when the other was returning from travelling out of the country. All they needed was chakra on a scroll and the alarm would ring out to signal the other would be back within 10-15 minutes.

"I need the best priest I can get. One with experience of this. A high priest!"

Kakashi scanned the streets around the block, she'd be on her way back to him at any moment. She had made it very clear when she came back she expected a massage first, but he was sure he could change her priorities. His skin itched at the idea of holding her again. His dick twitched at the thought of drilling into her. His chakra burned him at the thought of mixing with hers in the heat of passion.

Anticipation was sweet but it was putting him on edge. Not on the outside though, he was cool and collected like all career nins. He lifted the Hitai-ate casually into his hair and unleashed the sharingan on the village in front of him. He was only too familiar with her chakra, he could feel it out blindfolded, he could smell it from miles away, he could breathe it in from pure memory alone. But even with the spinning tomoe he couldn't locate the position of the woman he was sharing himself with.

"No." the landlord stopped suddenly, the pacing pause mid-movement as an idea struck him. Eyebrows rose to his hairline, revealing dark and crazy eyes. "I'm going one higher." Higher than the archpriest? "I'm going to call the manufacturers of this infernal system and they're going to personally come out and fix it. They will live here until I know it's been fixed."

"At what point do we say we've gone too far?" Sakura's voice melted his anxiety entirely. He remained as he was, standing with the tenants who were trying not to react to the landlord's breakdown.

"He's fine." Kakashi answered quietly as the pink haired phoenix stepped in front of him.

"He's falling apart. I could hear him yelling about ghosts from the village gate."

Familiar lightening chakra wrapped around her as a warm hand took hers in a discreet manoeuvre.

"We need it." Kakashi spoke, his chakra running into her at a slow pace. After months of playing with chemicals in each other's blood and pushing chakra into each other, it appeared their bodies had a kind of co-dependency on the chakra mix now. Being away from each other could be physically painful if long enough. Chakra depletion could never fully be cured without a splash of the others taint. It was probably something medical journals would love to hear, but that would mean admitting they had a relationship and Tsunade was far from Kakashi's biggest fan.

"We should at least change the alarm call point from time to time."

"I like this one." Kakashi mused, a smile playing on his masked lips as his landlord began listing how he would keep the system's designers locked up until they believed the problem and then fixed it.

"You're sadistic."

"If you want another adventure into BDSM, just ask." he smirked. "You don't have to call me names."

"You're pitiful." she whispered affectionately.

"Oh, so you want to play dominatrix this time, do you?" His chakra flashed through her, stirring a cloud of lust just enough to start her own chain reaction.

"You could just say you missed me, you know."

"We both know you missed me more though." Sakura leaned back into his body invitingly, pressing her hips against his groin.

"It's true. My travel companions were hardly up to standard in the bedroom department." Kakashi gripped her hip hard in response to the tease.

Too wrapped up in their own bubble, they missed the landlord's announcement and refocussed as he flounced past them in outrage, muttering about ritualistic exorcisms. His eyebrows were raised unevenly making him look every part of the crazy folk he was portraying.

With the recently flurry of fire alarms, several other patrons had learnt how to cancel the siren and re-establish entry to the building. Mostly, it fell on Hanko, fire-user and specialist in all things flammable. Kakashi watched over Sakura's head as Hanko once again stood up to the system, cancelled the siren as a test alarm and reset the building to full functionality.

Nin re-entered and settled back into their apartments.

Sakura and Kakashi dawdled until their witnesses were all but gone on the stairwell and floor 5 was emptied.

His lips crashed to hers the second they were alone, his body driving her backwards and further to his apartment door. The handle jabbed into her back as they arrived so she tossed their position over, grabbing the key from the pocket of his jonin vest while tangling her other hand in his wild hair.

His hands pulled the shirt from the shorts as they entered, allowing his wandering hands to touch skin.

Sakura managed a three second scout of the apartment before Kakashi's wild hair was in her vision and he picked her up, claiming her lips in the same breath. Three seconds was all she needed to see the loaded travel pack sitting prepared and ready to collect. Kunai's freshly sharpened and the smell of oil and iron in the air.

"You're leaving again?" she asked between heavy kisses.

"Hn." He was as articulate as an Uchiha when he had sex on the brain.

"When?" she asked, batting at his attempts to undo her chest bindings without taking off her top first. "Kakashi," she giggled when his frustration at the bindings turned into a growl. "When?"

"Possibly tomorrow." It depended on how well the negotiations with Mist went.

"We were going to detour through Sand on the way back." He growled at her again, this time at the possibility she would have not returned in time and missed him. "If Hinata hadn't mentioned being back for her clan's anniversary, I would have made up an emergency." She laughed then stopped suddenly as he dragged a kunai he had summoned, down from her neck to her navel cutting both top and chest bindings. "Impatient." she accused. "That is the only short sleeved top I had without blood stains on!"

He didn't care. Just hiked her up on him, palmed her ass and walked her down the path to his bedroom, his tongue duelling herself for dominance. "You owe me a new top." she breathed out, holding his head to the pulse on her neck as he kissed her length. "And a massage." she continued with a slow moan. "And your life, like three times over." she laughed again, rubbing her hips against his erection as best she could while she clung to him.

As soon as his knees hit the bed he controlled a drop to the bed, his lips tagging onto her peaked nipples, his tongue carefully twisting chakra into her through the sensitive buds.

She writhed on the bed, desperate for his attention to continue.

Suddenly he stopped and sat back on his heels, trapping her legs between his thighs.

Sakura sighed as she noted his head tilt of ' _I had a new sexual idea I want to try out_.'

"You haven't even heard it yet." he chuckled, anticipating the persuasion needed.

"I haven't had you for almost a month, how about we just go old school before your perverse side gets an argument going." She sat up and put her hands on his jonin vest, her fingers slowly unzipping as she spoke. "And, maybe, if I still have any energy left in me, then we can try whatever your brain has cooked up." She pushed the vest off of his body, letting it slide from her finger and drop off the bed. "And, perhaps after that, I can show you a new chakra trick I copied from a Kunoichi seductress."

"Tease." he groaned. "You should have led with that."

"And what are you leading with?" she countered, expecting and setting the customary fight for dominance before sex. Instead, he smirked his usual plotting smirk and lifted the Hitai-ate from his hidden eye. The metal clinked as it fell to the ground and they clashed eye to eye.

Sakura met the spinning red and black swirl for a second and in the next second she was fully naked and on her feet. She was in Kakashi's arms, his hands supporting her as she leant back, his mouth back on her breast. She didn't enjoy losing time with his sharingan sports, but she always liked the end result of waking up in an entirely different scenario.

But extra hands snaked around her waist from behind. Sakura flashed open her eyes to see Kakashi behind her, his warmth pressing into her, his lips catching hers in a kiss over her shoulder, his fingers tangled in her hair.

Then hands on her thigh, lifting one leg from the floor to touch what felt like a shoulder. Sakura ducked from Kakashi's kiss to see another Kakashi on his knees, kissing up her thigh and closer to her sex.

 _Three_ Kakashi's.

She flashed out her chakra to identify the chakra clones. The one behind her and the one biting her nipples were frauds of chakra, but the Kakashi that knelt before her, gliding his eyes up her naked body to give her the eyefucking of a lifetime, he was the one and only god in the room made only for the purpose of making her scream. The imitations were beautiful and glorious, but she felt they would always pale in comparison.

"You wanted a foursome?" she breathed in question, trying to focus despite the flooding to her senses. Lips to her neck, her nipples, her thigh. Hands to her breast, her ass, her hair.

They all wore the same jonin pants and nothing else, but three hard erections were making themselves known in their own ways. Kakashi had his own depraved desperation, but had staked his claim on her sex and parted her lips with his fingers to dart his tongue between.

Sakura let herself melt into the sensations, held up by strong arms she trusted and pleasured by a man who knew every inch of her body, it couldn't get any better. The tug and pull of hands and teeth at her nipples were sensational, flooding her sex with arousal. The clone at her back ghosted his long fingers up her neck to guide her chin his way and reclaim her lips. His tongue danced the same as Kakashi's did, wrapping over hers and insisting she let him win and battle for superiority. The man's kiss could and would make her knees weak every time. She let the Kakashi hands guide her as he wanted her, lifting her off the floor and into the position they each needed for maximum pleasure. He had yet to slip so much as a digit into her and she was already losing her mind to pleasure.

"Kakashi." she moaned aloud around familiar lips, a calloused fingers rubbing her clit as a tongue drank her deep. "Oh god, yes." Nails ran lightly across her skin in several places. "Kakashi, Kakashi." she chanted. The man had a fetish for hearing his name from her, even to the point of chastising any other words she may moan. "Oh Kakashi." She felt her muscles wind up tighter and tighter, like they did before she would come apart at the seams and scream his name into the nearest pillow. But she had a menagerie of muscles around her, no purchase to the ground and all she could do was coil in waiting arms as his teamwork sent her over the edge. Kakashi behind her stole her lips, robbing her of the cry as she came. But the attention didn't stop, not until she had actively begun batting at him from oversensitivity.

He rose from his knees and swiftly caught her as he dispelled the other clones.

"Don't get tired on me now."

"Can't handle me by yourself?" she teased through a ragged, desperate breath.

His smirk returned and he threw her from him, she landed with kunoichi reflexes safely on the bed. "Round two?" she suggested with a smile.

* * *

Sakura rolled over at the sound of the fire alarm, her mental association telling her it meant Kakashi would be coming back, but she rolled over to a warm naked body under her touch.

"It's not real." The warm body grumbled on a breath and went back to sleep.

"But, it's not us." Sakura's sleep addled mind stumbled through logic. "It must be a drill." Sakura sat up and slid to the end of the bed. "Do you wanna lose your apartment?" she taunted.

Her mood dropped when she smelled his sparking crisp chakra flow into the room, and felt him drop his body temperature and chakra systems to not be discovered by the landlords heat signature scan for tenants in the building. Sakura hadn't the technique to pull the jutsu as affectively nor risk her apartment on it. She pulled on a red hoodie she had left on a previous visit and her black shorts whilst making progress to the door.

She pulled open the door intending to bomb it through 5 flights of stairs to save her beloved closet space, but there was a face on the other side she wasn't expecting to see.

"Eh, oh, um… Ohayo Tsuande-sama." One disapproving look said it all.

"This explains a lot." The Hokage simply spoke and placed a hand on her apprentice, taking both of them in a swarm of lily petals from the apartment block to her office tower.

Sakura waited in awkward silence until the pseudo-mother spoke.

"I had a visit from your landlord last night, stating he needed a Sannin to rid him of the ghosts in his apartment block." Sakura looked down at her chipped nail polish. The Hokage had summoned Kakashi by missive, but his absence in the room was obviously not going down well for her. "Imagine my surprise when I find out it houses my most competent nin. So when I personally have to go down to the apartment block and find a chakra trip switch on the fire-alarm which links to your chakra signature, it seems a little off." Sakura fought with her free will to not wring out her hands like she wanted to, it wasn't exactly a picture of innocence. "But then I find a second signature belonging to the very nin you were complaining about a few months ago."

"Tsunade-sama, I-" Tsunade cut her off from her argument about not being sober. It wasn;t her fault she was very pissed off at Kakashi by him refusing medical attention and forcing her to patch him back up in his bedroom again.

"And then there's this." Tsunade continued to place in piece of well worn paper in front of her.

It was her medical results from three months ago.

They'd come out fine, except for some chakra depletion due to extensive work in the surgical department. "This has been the bane of my existence for months on end, and you've known why all the time. I have been driven mad researching this, thinking you were on your deathbed."

"What? I don't… understand." Sakura drifted out of her confusion as she read the italics that were missing on her own copy: there was two distinct chakra signatures co-existing inside of her.

"You know where we see this?" Tsunade asked, hands slamming to the desk, the paper crushed under manicured nails. "The dead, the dying, or the nin sparring partners who've spent over 30 years training together and pouring their charka into each other." Sakura felt herself shrink further into the chair as Tsunade leaned further into the desk and towards her apprentice. "And apparently, now we see it in lust sickened fools who won't stop pouring their chakra into each other's hormonal network!" Tsunade was all but a decibel off screaming at her pupil. Sakura was red faced embarrassed and ready for the ground to swallow her.

"Yo." A perfectly calm greeting from the Hokage's window was all it needed to trip the situation from dangerous to downright deadly.

"And you! How could you be so stupid?! Perverted deviant, I understand. Reckless fool, I understand. I even believe you'd be damaged enough to chase after girls a third your age." The Hokage's over-exaggerated screaming was no doubt heard throughout the village but her finger had jabbed towards Sakura with the last comment and made her feel utterly alone in the world. She wasn't a third his age. "And now, you've gone and linked your damn chakra to a med nin. Are you out of your mind?!"

Kakashi didn't seem to acknowledge the distressing hatred pouring off his superior, he simply remained perched on the windowsill like a good soldier awaiting his next order. "I need her in the hospitals. I need her operating on my villagers and injured fighters. I do not need her playing hide the jutsu with your sex addict body." Sakura dropped her head into her hands, she couldn't have gotten any redder in her face and could feel thick black waves of embarrassment steaming off her. "If there was any way to undo this, I would. I'd force you apart and starve your bodies of chakra until you come to your senses. But…" Tsunade took a long and hard deep breath before dropping into her desk chair, the seat protesting the force with an unhealthy squeak. "I cannot." she finally spoke calmly and reached for her Saki. "At least not without killing you both." she mused sadistically, pouring a generous drink and throwing it down her throat in the next second. "Of all the nin…" she muttered to herself quietly.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura dared to whisper in the silence. When she only met sharp eyes and no order to be silent, she found her voice a little stronger. "We've been managing it since we noticed at the start of this year. It doesn't impact upon our ability to work or serve the village."

"Dismissed." Tsunade just replied, pouring another long drink.

Sakura looked to Kakashi but he was already shrugging it off and turning back out the window. "Wait." Tsunade suddenly recalled, standing and pointing a finger at Kakashi before spinning it back to Sakura then between the both of them. Sakura expect the second wave of anger, or perhaps some profound advice. Instead, Tsunade was just ticking another box in her list of duties. "The apartment block has been exorcised, so there would be no reason for another fire alarm to occur out of cue. Ever." Her eyes pierced to Sakura then span to Kakashi. "Because if there is another fire alarm, that would mean I would need to come back down to that apartment block and sort out the problem with a more _permanent_ fix." She tipped the shot back into her mouth for all of a seconds pause before locking her eyes to Kakashi's one focussed one. "It's been a while since I've castrated anyone."

The next morning, Kakashi trundled up to the main gate, only 30 minutes late to his agreed time and feeling slightly disappointed he didn't want to stall any longer. Where had the joy gone?

What he didn't expect was the pink haired beauty with full pack by the side of his teammates, chatting animatedly.

"Ne, Kakashi the medic says she's saved your life before." Kakashi spun his eyes to the medic in question. Was she on a mission in the same direction? Was she tagging along for the travel protection?

"You working?" he nodded to the backpack.

Sakura passed across a scroll to the team captain who had very successful defiled her last night and in the early hours of this morning.

"Tsunade-sama has issued a medic to your mission, she insisted I go with you for the full duration." Sakura smiled. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of course not." He pulled out his usual ' _I haven't had my dick in this woman 4 hours ago'_ behaviour and opened the scroll.

It contained five words in the Hokage's script.

 _Don't make me regret this._

He cast hand symbols over the scroll and it was consumed with a flame. This next month was going to be very interesting. He grinned for the team and ordered them out of the village gates. He reached into his pocket for his usual reading material and his thumb stroked the scroll linked to the fire-alarm on floor five of the apartment block he lived in.

Temptation was sweet.

It was a full month away from Tsunade-sama at the very least. It was unlikely she would castrate him anyway. Perhaps he should risk it.

"Seriously?" Sakura hissed behind him, knowing exactly where his mind had gone with his thumb over the chakra scroll. "If she cuts it off, I can't fix that for you!"

"He's so close to calling an actual exorcist." Kakashi whined like a petulant child. "Just once more."

"I will cut it off myself." Sakura snapped, walking ahead with an extra sway in her hips.

Okay, so no fire alarms.

But nobody had said anything about his chakra trigger on the security panel of the main door.

Kakashi sinfully smiled to himself behind his copy of Icha Icha, whistling a made-up tune as the sirens screamed out from the apartment block summoning an ANBU force to the 50 yard radius of the building.

He had a good feeling about the next month.

* * *

And that, my dears, is the finish. Like the finishy finish of the finish. And I will change the story to complete and go back to my mental writing den to contemplate some more Kakashi goodness. For a cartoon figment of fiction, he is very very delicious.

 **Thank you** for reading, reviewing and pushing inspiration to write a chapter eight.


End file.
